


show me where you want to go

by appleblossoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, they're both trans men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossoms/pseuds/appleblossoms
Summary: Kyungsoo's intent on making up for everything he missed out on before he went t4t, now that he has Jongdae.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	show me where you want to go

**Author's Note:**

> finally wrote trans smut! i can die happy now. this is for you, fellow trans folks~
> 
> note: this fic uses gender-affirming language to refer to body parts/sex acts, and no language generally associated with women.

"You can't do this to me," Jongdae says, his hands in Kyungsoo's hair tense, betraying his words as he presses ever closer to his mouth.

"What am I doing?" Kyungsoo asks, looking up at Jongdae from where he's kneeling on a pillow between his legs, licking precome from his lips, wiping at his chin with the back of his hand. Jongdae's taste is something else, salty, savoury without a single hint of bitter. He was rarely one to enjoy blowjobs, back when he'd sought out cis guys to date and fuck in a misguided, desperate attempt for community and validation. Now Kyungsoo spends most of their dick appointments blowing Jongdae just to get a taste of him.

He notices Jongdae's eyebrows lifting in protest at the halted stimulation, switches to jerking him off between his thumb and index finger before Jongdae can even think of whining, suppresses his laughter when his eyebrows tilt and his face goes slack with pleasure. It's the only way he's figured out to keep Jongdae from talking.

"Spoiling me," Jongdae finally pants out in a belated answer, his hands gripping onto Kyungsoo's shoulders now as his hips twist up involuntarily. "You keep—you keep spoiling me."

Kyungsoo doesn't reply, doesn't know what to reply, slows down his movements to pass his thumb over the sensitive side of the tip of Jongdae's cock after every slow, indulgent stroke, smiles at how it makes his thighs and tummy shake.

Fucking fellow trans men was a revelation to Kyungsoo, and Jongdae deserves everything he has to give—and then some, he thinks as he looks up again to see him with his eyes closed and head tilted back, the bathrobe he'd changed into after his shower coming slowly undone. Kyungsoo knows of the top surgery revision Jongdae's waiting for, knows he doesn't want to be seen like this, despite the trust between them. He tugs at the lapel so it fully covers his chest again, tries to stuff the fabric under the sloppily tied belt.

He plays with Jongdae's cock for a while, gives him just enough to have him moan his name but not enough to come, keeps him on the edge, rubs a thumb over the root, teases over the foreskin until Jongdae swats at him. The gasp when he kisses his cock gently before meeting the tip with his tongue, the small broken noises when he firmly sucks his cock into his mouth to pull off slowly only to do it again and again are Kyungsoo's favourites, are colour spilling into every crevice of his soul as Jongdae comes undone under his mouth.

He parts from his cock for a moment to rub his cheek into Jongdae’s thigh, to lose a few kisses on the soft skin where his leg hair doesn’t reach, to breathe in his scent before he takes him to the edge and over with patient, broad strokes of his tongue, sucks him carefully through the aftershocks.

Jongdae's beautiful, no doubt, even with his ridiculous o-face—but he’s reckless with a streak of arrogance Kyungsoo couldn’t tolerate for more than a few hours at a time. He’s so glad to have him like this, though, appreciates the friendly bond they grew between them over the months.

"One more?" Kyungsoo asks, his chin resting on Jongdae’s knee, when he deems Jongdae in a state to think again. "The rice isn't done yet."

"I see how it is," Jongdae says with a sniffle but he's already spreading his legs again to fit Kyungsoo between them, easily lifting them over Kyungsoo’s shoulders and caging him in between his thighs when he crawls closer, "you're only using me to pass time until breakfast is ready."

He’s not wrong, Kyungsoo thinks, but he’s definitely underestimating how much Kyungsoo loves to fuck him.

A while later, his mouth is pleasantly sore after giving Jongdae another orgasm, but he’s at least managed to turn him breathless for a while. How Jongdae still gives him a smouldering look from beneath his eyelashes once he's stopped shaking, one that sets Kyungsoo's skin alight with desire, Kyungsoo doesn’t know.

"Come here," Jongdae says and pats his thigh, and Kyungsoo rushes to the sink to rinse his taste off his mouth.

Jongdae’s thumb finds its way to his lips immediately when they’re struggling to fit into the chair and not topple over with Kyungsoo straddling him, and he runs it slowly from one corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth to the other, followed by small licks and kisses, a whispered _best mouth_ before he slips his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

The rice cooker's beeping goes ignored as Kyungsoo lets himself be kissed hotly and held by his waist, as he rolls his hips, grinds his cock against Jongdae's thigh. It doesn't take long for him to come, despite the effort required to tune out Jongdae’s constant babbling about his butt whenever Kyungsoo detaches from his mouth. He gives him another kiss, tender and lingering, as the relief spreading through his lower body sizzles out into sweet post-horniness.

“Please work on your dirty talk,” Kyungsoo tells him, cupping Jongdae’s face and tilting it to give him a few more pecks while Jongdae’s palming his butt, and he rubs their noses together so he’ll know Kyungsoo doesn’t mean it.

Jongdae sounded him out well enough by now that he knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t fuck him if he had any complaints of a more serious nature; it’s just that he’s heard everything there was to hear about his ass, and he likes the compliments for anything he put effort into better.

“Join me in the shower?” Jongdae tries when they get up.

“Still not sated?” Kyungsoo asks. He might have followed an invitation to Jongdae’s bed, let him spoon him and rub him over his sticky briefs until he came again, then return the favour. As it is, he plans on cleaning up after them and leaving Jongdae to the warm breakfast he only ever gets after their dick appointments.

Jongdae’s laugh is enough of an answer, but he pulls Kyungsoo into a hug unexpectedly, and Kyungsoo takes the chance to reach for his nape. “You actually do have braids in your mullet,” he murmurs, surprised when Jongdae seems to have heard him and snorts.

“I’m not completely uncultured,” Jongdae tells him, sways them a little with his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips now. “Ah, how are you so stiff.”

“Capitalism,” Kyungsoo replies, smiling when Jongdae does. He doesn’t miss the tenderness in Jongdae’s eyes, in the corners of his mouth, does know it’s not for him to kiss away. “Go shower.”

There’s little for Kyungsoo to do in Jongdae’s apartment when Jongdae’s not around, so he scours the place with a laundry basket in hand, waters the plants on his kitchen sill, steps outside onto the balcony for a few deep breaths of cold morning air before he washes his hands to finish up the breakfast and collects his backpack from the bedroom. He hears Jongdae calling from the shower as he slips his shoes on, and hurries to pull the door shut behind him.

It’s going to be a week or two before one of them will get horny enough to text a time and place, and Kyungsoo will continue to dodge all questions about his day. Jongdae’s gone from his mind the moment he steps onto the bus, all that’s left a pleasant buzz under his skin and icky briefs.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i last posted. i've been writing but nothing came together like i wanted it to.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, thank you for your time. please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
